


Headcannon: Living with Erik as a Sugarbaby

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Headcannon: Living with Erik as a Sugarbaby

\- it started with the occasional sleepover, a night here and there   
\- then, you got snowed in together for four days and you’ve stayed ever since   
\- you keep your apartment with your roommate, when erik travels, you go “home” and indulge in self-care and binge “A Different World”   
\- anyways  
\- Erik passively embraced your extended stays, having you around softened his hard world   
the once sterile space was sprinkled with color   
the warmth surrounding him when he came home - curry simmering on the stove as Beyoncé hummed in the background, your slippered feet two steppin’ through the kitchen as you mixed love and food for dinner   
\- the first time he couldn’t imagine the apartment without you was when he cursed about being out of body wash   
\- “under the sink, daddy.” you sang back from the bedroom - folding towels at the end of the bed   
\- “The sink?” Erik dropped low, opening the double vanity and there was a stockpile - doubles of all his toiletries and extra toilet paper - simple shit he never kept around   
\- “Aye, why is there so much?” His shout was gruff   
\- “So, we don’t run out, daddy” her reply dripped in mockery as she filled the towel bins - hiding the coy smirk on her face   
\- domestic tasks aside, seeing your little ass run around the apartment in lingerie all day left his dick permanently throbbing against his thigh   
\- silk robes, bralettes, boy shorts, and babydolls were paraded daily   
\- Your bare legs draped over his thighs, his hand rubbing your smooth skin absentmindedly as the Knicks trailed by 3 again   
\- With each swipe, his fingers danced a little higher until they brushed your lace covered mound   
\- Erik’s eyes gazed at your pussy   
\- The purple lace bunched between your fat lips, soft folds folding over the flimsy material   
\- He pulled gently at the top of your panties, the rough lace deliciously rubbing your nub   
\- “Daddy…” it was a whine as he dropped, sliding to his belly on the leather sectional, pulling your thighs to his shoulders   
\- “Shut up, bitch” Erik’s fingers rubbed up and down your slit - the lace assaulting your puffy lips, “ain’t nobody tell you to dress like this, baby girl, with my pussy all out” his fingers hooked the lace, pulling it to the side as his tongue thrust into you   
\- Your hips jumped - your pussy rocking against his face - as he French-kissed your lips, his tongue sliding against your velvet walls with each pass   
\- The game droned, and the Knicks lost again as you came three more times on Erik’s perfect face   
\- and it really just started as a sleepover with your daddy


End file.
